Out From The Dark
by crazy4X5-494
Summary: 'stand-alone' M/A The Aftermath *plz R&R*


Out From The Dark  
  
By: crazy4x5494  
  
Song: Thug Holiday-Trick Daddy  
  
Disclaimer: We could all wish but in reality I do not own Dark Angel.  
  
Summary: It's the aftermath  
  
~1~1~1~1~1~1~  
  
"Here go one for bad luck, hell against that a n**** wouldn't have none  
  
But when I think about it, what would I be without my gun  
  
How could I, get away from the po-po's, if a, nigga couldn't run  
  
And how was I given a daughter when I always prayed for a son  
  
Life is crazy ain't it, sometimes I even think the same thing  
  
I've been waiting on freeing the ring hell but ain't a thang changed."  
  
Silence, something she had not heard for awhile. Was the war over? Or was it some sick trick to lure them out of hiding? Looking around there was just too many. Bodies everywhere and only so many still moving, alive. She still had made it through with a bullet at her shoulder. Her best friend sat besides her not moving from shock for looking around for the first time since everything had started. They were all so innocent wanting nothing more then to be free, to be able to walk outside on the streets without being killed because they were different.  
  
Dix lay on his deathbed at the computer when they were caught by surprise by the military. The only other person who had survived the war with the Chinese clan who was lucky to have been on a trip when it happened sat across from her watching, waiting for something to happen. Only so many Ordinaries had come to help the Transgenics with the war. Most were old friends that didn't care what their friends were; to them they were the person who they had met not too long ago.  
  
"And I lost my brother in the struggle, and then he lost his mother  
  
And I'm thinking about it who's mine's who gone raise my brother  
  
Not to be a thug, stay in school, don't use drugs  
  
Who'll teach him right from wrong and show them boys, true love  
  
So I pray for the better days, face the bomb had a run-a-ways  
  
And, I put my guns away and I pray for peace on Sundays, it's crazy ain't it."  
  
One started to stand and when a shot was not being heard more began to stand. Looking for loved ones, some alive, some. not. She raised helping OC get up. Looking around to see if there was anyone that she had cared about still alive. But there was one particular person that she was looking for.  
  
Flashback:  
  
It was just a normal day.  
  
"MAX!" Alec rushed over panic written all over his face. "They're coming!"  
  
Then one moment everything changed.  
  
"Max wait! Before we go anywhere I have to tell you something!"  
  
All with three simple words.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
But it might have been to late.  
  
A moment silence and when she was about to say something there was a large, loud blast with glass shattering everywhere, and they got split up.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
She never got a chance to tell him how she felt and for all she knew he could be dead now. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she looked around. Mole was checking the pulse on all the bodies, sending the ones still there to the Medic Center. Sketchy sat in a corner taking in everything hoping to was all just a horrible dream, Gem sat beside him trying to give comfort. There were kids that were about10 years old that were trying to comfort the older ones.  
  
"Just like the soldiers, that ain't coming home this year  
  
Just like the fellas, in prison, we miss you so much for real  
  
What about the children, who ran away, that ain't coming home today  
  
Well here's a message from coast to coast  
  
Cause when them thugs really need it the most a thug holiday."  
  
She turned the corner to see a sight that brought a tear to her eyes. He lay there motionless. Sinking to her knees Max cried her heart out. But what she didn't realize was his eyes snapping open, like a gut instinct. He got up slowly ignoring the glass that was in his leg.  
  
"Max," he mumbled. Slowly she looked up to she that he was all right, that he wasn't dead and that it wasn't too late. She searched for the right words but only 3 simple words came out. "I love you"  
  
"Here go one for, all these killings and all these conflicts in religion  
  
See the mothers, Jews and Christians but know they are all God's children  
  
There's only, one him, plus ain't none of y'all confronting him  
  
So blind in our own minds we wouldn't even know God if we confronted him  
  
And, I read your books know all your remixes to the bottom  
  
What about a, verse for the thugs curled with drugs and survival  
  
That's asking chapels naming Martin, Malcolm and Faricon  
  
In all my history books, only one died was the Americans  
  
And, that's point of my, who's responsible for Vietnam  
  
And, hold on there's more, we had two World Wars  
  
And, how come the judges make more than the teachers is making  
  
When they the ones raising all the taxes and got us fighting for education  
  
Life is crazy ain't it."  
  
"I love you too!" He smiled pulling Max into a hug being thankful for their lives being spared. She helped him up and looked around with him for more of their friends but only found something that broke their spirit. Joshua lay on top of one of his paintings. She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. Slowly he walked over to the body to find no pulse, no heartbeat. He walked back over to her shaking his head slowly. He opened up his arms when she fell into him. His jacket now being socked in tears and blood mixed together. The both moaned together for the loss of someone who had been with them for a long time, and may have been better off in the basement.  
  
"So many tears, through out the years  
  
Somebody tell me what's going on  
  
And so many liiives, but only God knows  
  
About the pain deep inside  
  
It gets so hard, you got to keep your head up  
  
I know you're fed up, but stay strong  
  
Here's a message from coast to coast  
  
Cause when them thugs really need it the most, thug holiday"  
  
Some that were left finally walked out, they walked out into the light for a change. 


End file.
